The Quest For Shirou
by reveriemeow
Summary: Shiyou is looking for the person she has long ago parted with. With smooth transferral, she is now part of the 9th division. But then there's the uneasy feeling she gets from one person... HitsugayaXOC Read to find out more I guess. DISCONTINUED READ A/N
1. Graduations and Explanations

Author's Note: Helloz everyone! This is my new story! Yep, yep, The Quest For Shirou. Doesn't it just sound so exciting? Not really, I know. Anyway, This is just the first chapter. Review please!

By the way, I'm really not all that familiar with Hisagi or his personality so please tell me if I'm making him OOC and I'll change it as soon as I can. Thanks again!

_**Read my profile for character information.**_

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. I could never make such an awesome anime/manga.

* * *

_**Graduations and Explanations**_

"_Shirou-kun! Shirou! Please, wake up! Shirou-kun!" I shook him frantically, trying to convince myself that he was just being lazy and fooling me. I would've believed myself too, if it weren't for all the blood dripping from his wound. I tried to hold back the tears that were falling from my eyes, but I knew that it was impossible. "Shirou-kun! Shirou-kun, please, talk to me!" __"It's no use, little girl; your dear little friend is long gone, and he died so sweetly for the sake of your pathetic little life… Let this memory haunt you for the rest of your life! Hahahaha…" He laughed a laugh so cruelly sounding that it made me shiver. I fell atop Shirou and cried. I cried for his death, for my uselessness, and for all that he'd ever done for me that I'd never get to thank him for._

Shiyou jolted awake that morning with beads of perspiration on her forehead. Groaning to herself, she slowly got up and got ready for the graduation ceremony today. _It's that dream again_ she thought wearily "Shirou…I swear I'll find you. And when I do, I'll thank you for saving me. I also swear that I'll never let anything like that happen again. Ever."

At last, after five long and hard years of studying and training, Shiyou finally graduated. She was able to skip the first year of the Academy because the teachers had analyzed that she'd already knew most of the information learned then. Now the last year had finally ended and she'd be graduating today. Shiyou wondered what division they'd sort her into. She hoped that, whichever it was, the captain was at least kind to its members. _I wonder which division Shirou-kun is in…_ Shiyou had no doubt that Shirou would become a Shinigami. He was always the protective type. She also hoped that he'd made at least one friend, be it in Rukongai or Sereitei. There were so many things that she was curious about of his life in Soul Society after they'd been separated, but Shiyou would wait. She would wait until she'd gotten a chance to see him.

Everyone graduating was assembled at the Academy doors, waiting for their teachers to inform them of their divisions. Shiyou waited patiently until she heard her teacher call "Shiyou Yazue" and slowly stepped out of the crowd of students. "Yazue-chan, you've been assigned to the 9th division. Former captain Kaname Tousen is not present, however, because of events in history, but Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi is a capable leader and we're sure you'll make a fine adaptation in this division. I wish you luck in the future." Shiyou smiled at her teacher and bowed as she followed an officer from the said division to her new home.

"Tamarizu-san, is it nice, in the 9th division? What about Hisagi-fukutaichou? Is he nice? Oh, I'm sorry! Of course he's nice, what am I saying? Sorry. Um, well, err… Heh, sorry, I have a habit of rambling on and on when I'm nervous…" She laughed awkwardly and smiled at her guide. The guide, Tamarizu, gave an annoyed snort and replied "Whatever, kid, just make sure to not bother me anymore." Shiyou nodded slowly, wondering what he was so cranky about, but kept her gaze fixed on the ground for the rest of the trip. To keep her mind occupied, she thought about Shirou. Shiyou missed him an incredible amount. She didn't know why, but she'd started thinking about him a lot lately. He'd been gone for ten years already and she hadn't thought about that event for more than nine years, so why was she having dreams and thinking about him now? Could it be because he was near? She sighed. It was not very healthy for her to be thinking so much, especially about one topic.

When she'd next looked up, they'd already arrived at the 9th division. "Alright, kid, here we are. Hisagi-fukutaichou's inside. Go ask him about whatever you need." Sighing, he kneeled down and knocked on the wooden doors. "Hisagi-fukutaichou! It's Tamarizu. I've brought Shiyou Yazue, just as you ordered." A loud sigh could be heard from beyond those doors. "Come in" Tamarizu slid the door open and Shiyou cautiously stepped in and bowed low at the waist. "Hisagi-fukutaichou, my name is Shiyou Yazue, very pleased to make your acquaintance." She was not very well informed of how one should act to their superior, so she did as if she would've done to the King of her country from back when she was alive. Well, whatever bit's and pieces she could remember from her past life anyway. One of those bits, luckily, happened to be the memory of one Shirou. She'd always called him Shirou; as far back as she could remember. A memory popped up once or twice of how he'd angrily told her to call him by his surname, but she couldn't put her finger on what the said name was. The only name she could remember was Shirou. Anyway, that was a long time ago. She didn't even realize that she'd been in a reverie until she heard Hisagi's voice calling, "Yazue? Oi, Yazue! Snap out of it!" Shiyou immediately jolted up at hearing the voice of her vice-captain and blinked, seeming to only then realize where she was. She flushed deeply and quickly bowed and muttered a flustered "Gomenasai". Hisagi chuckled to himself and replied with a "No problem." then continued "What were you thinking about, anyway? It looked pretty important." Shiyou blushed and looked down. She definitely did not want Hisagi to know that she was thinking of someone! And a boy, no less! There was nothing going on, but who knew what other people would think? "Um… N-nothing, Hisagi-fukutaichou, it's nothing important anyway. So, um, where will my quarters be?" Hisagi narrowed his eyes at her, not quite believing Shiyou's supposedly truth but choosing to ignore it. After all, it was her choice. If she didn't want to, she didn't have to tell him even though he was her vice-captain. "Alright, eager to get started are we? Your room is right this way. I'll show you personally since you're the only new recruit we have for this graduation."

"So, Yazue… You got any questions? I know it can be confusing and all, comin' into Sereitei…" Shiyou's gaze wandered over to her vice-captain and nodded a bit, then asked quietly "Well, if it's not too much trouble for Hisagi-fukutaichou, would you please tell me the present captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13?" She watched as Hisagi chuckled again and remarked "You sure are a quiet and polite girl aren't ya? Sure, why not? Anyway, the 1st captain is Captain-General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai. He's the leader of the Gotei 13. His vice-captain is Choujirou Sasakibe. 2nd division's captain is Captain Soifon. Her lieutenant is Marechiyo Omaeda. 3rd division captain Gin Ichimaru, 5th division captain Sousuke Aizen, and o-our…our c-captain, Kaname Tousen, have b-betrayed Soul Society and now they have left. The new captain of the 3rd division is Shuusuke Amagai and the lieutenant is Izuru Kira. 4th division is the relief squad. They heal the injured shinigami. The captain of that division is Retsu Unohana and the lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu. Wow, I'm getting pretty tired. There's so many. Well, that's fine. Maybe this'll refresh my memory!" He laughed and took a deep breath, then continued though Shiyou could not help but notice that he stuttered quite a bit during when he'd mentioned their captain betraying Soul Society. She guessed that it must've been quite a shock to her vice-captain. "Well, as you know, the captain of the 5th division is Sousuke Aizen and the vice-captain used to be Momo Hinamori and she was an extremely close childhood friend of Hitsugaya-taichou's. She, however, was killed by her own captain during the war with Aizen and the arrancar. Poor girl. Next is the captain of the 6th division Byakuya Kuchiki of the famous Kuchiki clan and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai." During all this time, Shiyou was waiting impatiently for him to finish. She was hardly hearing anything that was being said. All of her current thoughts centered around one topic: Hitsugaya-taichou. The name was familiar, somehow, as if she'd heard it millions of times before. Sighing, she walked alongside Hisagi as they arrived at her new home.

* * *

So did'ya like it? Well, liked it or not, I do hope that you review. If you don't like it and don't review, then why would I even put this up? But if you like it and don't review, then I won't know and I'll probably think that you don't like it. Anyway, review and tell me what I should improve on or what I did well!


	2. Meeting Hitsugaya Taichou

Author's Note:

Sorry this one's kinda short but I felt like that was a good place to end this chapter. Next one will be longer, I promise! All right! My 2nd chapter! I hope you guys review though. This story's got 1 alert and 1 faves and I am SO incredibly happy but I want to hear what you guys think of this! Now read! I command you! Sorry just had to do that...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

Meeting Hitsugaya-taichou

"Arigato, Hisagi-fukutaichou! This is a great home! Okay, I guess I'll start organizing now, thanks again for your guide and for telling me of all the captains and lieutenants!" Shiyou bowed low and smiled widely. Hisagi grinned a little and made to go as he said "Sure, kid. Good luck on your 'organizing'" and left.

The entire living quarters were quite large. It had walls the color of lavender and cherry-colored wooden floors. In the bedroom, there was a large window on the wall which was on the other side of the door at the place diagonally across the door. It reached from the floor right to the ceiling. There was a bed right beside the window. As far as kitchens go, this one seemed pretty normal. A counter stood to the left-hand side of the door which was connected to the bedroom and the stove and over were beside it. A sink was to the right and there was a small table in the middle. The bathroom had a door in the bedroom. All in all, it was a small but cozy place to live. Shiyou had decided to put a large blue orchid-colored rug in the center of the bedroom and a small bookshelf next to the sliding doors. She then put some of her favorite books in the bookshelf. Placing her zanpakutou beside her, she lay down on the rug and examined the room, feeling quite pleased with herself.

After a while, Shiyou became kind of bored of looking around her newly presented room, so she decided to go out and take a walk, familiarizing herself with her new division. Tying her dark purple hair into a low ponytail with a baby blue ribbon, she rubbed her shiny, reflective eyes and left.

"This seems like quite a peaceful division… I think sensei was right, I have a feeling that I'll fit in well here." Shiyou mused to herself as she walked about. She decided to go to the captain and vice-captain's office to see what Hisagi was up too. _Probably paperwork _Shiyou thought. It wasn't very far from where she was. As she neared the said building, an unfamiliar reiatsu could be felt and it felt extremely powerful. The owner of this supposedly powerful reiatsu, however, was keeping it low, so low that she could barely detect it but she'd only felt it momentarily because it had been a tiny bit higher. With her interest perked, Shiyou hurried towards the office (that's where she felt it). Just as she was about to rush through the sliding doors, she quickly knelt down, remembering her position, and knocked.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, it's Shiyou Yazue."

"Yazue? Sure, come in."

Shiyou slid aside the door and walked into the 9th division office. Once inside, she noticed a young captain with white hair and bright turquoise-colored eyes. From the looks of his haori, Shiyou figured that he was the captain of the 10th division. For some strange reason, he seemed oddly familiar, like she'd known him since she was a child. Of course, that thought was just impossible since she had no idea who he was! Well, Hisagi did mention that the captain of the 10th division's name was Toushirou Hitsugaya and she'd had an odd feeling about it, but the notion of it was absurd.

"Ne, Hisagi-fukutaichou, is he captain of the 10th division? Yesterday fukutaichou said that the 10th division's captain's name was…ummmmm… Toushirou…… Hitsugaya…?"

She watched as Hisagi cocked an eyebrow at Hitsugaya who shrugged, then said "Yes, Yazue, the captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya-taichou. He was just handing me some paperwork. Did you need anything?"

Hitsugaya stared for a brief moment and then inquired to Shiyou "Who are you? Hisagi's new recruit?"

As she offered a small grin, Shiyou bounced up to Hitsugaya and bowed low, then rushed through her introduction so fast and with a voice sounding so high-pitched and so very excited-sounding that you could've sworn she was a 5-year-old just about to go to her first carnival. "Hai. I've just graduated from the Academy. My name is Shiyou Yazue! It's a pleasure to meet you, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Wow, Hisagi, she seems more like your sister than a recruit. She kinda reminds me of Hinamo…" he faltered in the middle of his sentence and sighed loudly, making it obvious to other's that something was wrong. "Y'know what, never mind. I have to go now. Who knows what Matsumoto's up to? For all I know, she'll be drinking bottles and bottles of that sake stash she's got hidden in the office." Hitsugaya finished with a small growl and turned to go leave.

"Wait!"

Hisagi and Hitsugaya both turned to the owner of the voice, with belonged to Shiyou, and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" came Hitsugaya's annoyed voice. "I have paperwork to be getting on with."

"Ummm… N-nothing! I was just…uh… being bored! Yeah! I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-taichou! So sorry! Please forgive me!" Shiyou bowed, and to all of their shock, a tear or two escaped past her tightly shut eyelids. She gasped in surprise and stood up, hastily wiping them away with the back of her hand and looking at Hitsugaya with a face of… sadness? Regret? Or was it confuse? Her dark orbs reflected in the light with liquid still in them and Shiyou quietly strolled past Hitsugaya with her head low, whispering something for only two pairs of ears to hear.

"Gomenasai"

* * *

Okay, now you're done, what did you think? Short, right? Remember, review! I feel like I'm forcing you guys to do that or something... Oh well. Then, review if you want to! (I still hope you do).


	3. Zettai Kyouzou

Hey guys! Soooo saaad... Okay, so you'll have to wait a while for each update since I lost aaaallll the info that I wrote before... Found my computer though :) But I finished this _just_ now and really wanted to upload it so... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think everybody knows that Kubo Tite owns Bleach... so... yeah...

Zettai Kyouzou

_He's not… he's not…he's not…no way! No way, no way, no way… It can't be! But he looks…no… __Ack! I'm such an idiot! Why'd I tell him 'Gomenasai'? Now I'm sure that he'll wonder and ask me about it! _ButShiyou's brain had started to debate between the yes and the no and she did not like it. Not one bit. It was making her confused and sad and didn't like sadness. So, to make herself happy again, Shiyou pasted a smile on her face and hummed an old tune she'd heard somewhere, skipping down the streets of the 9th division. The shinigami that walked pass her looked at her weirdly before focusing their mind on somewhere else. Sighing, Shiyou decided to go back to her room and sleep. She'd heard somewhere that sleeping could cure your troubles or something. It sounded like a very unbelievable theory but she'd try it, just this once.

_Kyouzou, are you there? Kyouzou? _Shiyou called out to her friend. _'course I'm here, Shiyou-chan! I'm always here! So what's up? Ya think ya found 'im? _Listening to Kyouzou's voice always cheered Shiyou up, even if she was sarcastic and loved teasing. She felt a small tug upon the sides of her lips and said "Well… maaaaaybeeee… I'm still not sure. What do you think of this situation, Kyouzou? What should I doooo??" She whined and the other girl could be heard sighing loudly. _Shiiiiiyooouuuu-chaaaann, STOP whining!! It's really getting' on ma nerves!! And anyways, why're ya askin' me? I haven't known 'im for nearly as long as you have, and besides, if even you're not sure that this Hitsugaya-taichou is your precious little Shirou, then I might've not even seen 'im! Hmph! Forget it, I'm going back. Seeya, Shiyou-chan. _So with that, Kyouzou left for her small house. _Whatever! I was only asking for her advice! That Kyouzou is so mean, I can't believe we look the same!_

Yeah, that's right. You've probably figured it out by now, but Kyouzou's Shiyou zanpakutou. Her full name's Zettai Kyouzou (Absolute Reflected Image). She looked just like Shiyou, hence her name. Even their personalities were similar, though Shiyou would never, ever admit it. For one, they were both unbelievably childish. They whine a lot, but are very caring (though Kyouzou less so).

It was next morning by the time that Shiyou had woken up. She hurriedly got up and ready, rushing to the office to ask Hisagi what her tasks were for the day. Hopefully, there would be no Shirou-look-alike to bump into today.

However, there was no such luck for poor little Shiyou.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou…! Fukutaichou…? Are you there?"

"Oh, Yazue, is that you? You sure do come visit me a lot now, don't you? Well, come in."

Shiyou quickly slipped through the doors and smiled when she saw nobody else inside. Turning to Hisagi, she asked about her duties and to be informed of the usual: Sweeping, bit of paperwork, and then try to get some training done. So, sighing, Shiyou went on her way to the room with the brooms (hey that rhymes) and snatched one up then dashed towards the section she was to clean.

"MATSUMOTO! Geez… Where'd that woman go now??" Hitsugaya growled loudly. He turned a corner, hoping to find (and lecture) a certain 10th division lieutenant, only to come face to face with a young girl of 14 with waist length, dark purple hair and surprised onyx eyes, which also happened to be someone that he was quite sure he had met before.

Shiyou gave through to a small yelp as she suddenly saw Hitsugaya seemingly appear right in front of her.

"Aaaah! Hitsugaya-taichou! Gomen, I didn't see you…"

The young captain narrowed his eyes at her and muttered an "It's alright", then strolled past her and shunpoed (I know that's not a word XD) away.

"_Shiyou-chan? Shiyou-chan, I've just gotten an amazing idea! You'll surely love it!" _

"_What kind of idea have you got now, Kyouzou?" _Shiyou was just a little more than slightly annoyed at the fact that Kyouzou had just woken her up in the middle of the night.

"_Ne, ne listen to this! I'm sure you'll love it I was thinking of this: if you want to know if this guy's your Shirou or not, why don't you follow him around for a while; get some info outta this? Then you'll know some of his habits and stuff and you can start to piece things together. Then you can-" _

"_NO WAY! Kyouzou, did you just tell me to STALK Hitsugaya-taichou?! Okay, so I'm gonna go and follow him around Sereitei and what if he finds me?! Say what, 'Oh, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou, but the only reason I'm stalking you is because you look like someone I knew! Oh, and because my zanpakutou told me to.' What kinda idea is that?!" _

"_Al'ight, al'ight, fine! It's your decision…__ I was just tryin' ta help… You really take your little Shirou seriously, huh?"_

"_Hmph! Whatever! And stop referring to him as 'My Shirou'! He's not mine! It kinda sounds…weird…if you know what I mean…__ Oh, whatever! I'm going to sleep, got another day ahead of me tomorrow."_

The next morning, however, Shiyou was informed that she was given a day off. She had absolutely no idea why, but she didn't complain. Instead, Shiyou took this opportunity to visit places around Sereitei and familiarize with and befriend more shinigami. As she started en route, Shiyou realized that going anywhere would mean passing by the 10th division since it was right beside the 9th. _Well, guess I've got no choice… Actually, maybe I'll visit the 10__th__ division office and meet with Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I heard that Hisagi-fukutaichou and her are good friends… I'll just greet Hitsugaya-taichou normally._

(Knock, knock) "Come in" came a singsong voice. Carefully sliding the doors open, Shiyou peered inside and saw Rangiku and Toushirou sitting at their respective desks, with Toushirou doing paperwork and Rangiku…doing nothing. It looked rather odd with the youth working and the elder relaxing, but she paid it no mind.

Shiyou stepped inside and bowed her head a little in greeting, then turned to Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I've gotten a day off today, so I thought about getting to know the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13. I do hope you don't mind me so much in your office."

"Haven't we already met? You're Shiyou Yazue, that new recruit of Hisagi's. I don't know why he would want someone like you, but it's not like I care. If you wanted Matsumoto, she's busy. With. Paperwork. Isn't that right?" he glanced (more like glared) at his lieutenant and Rangiku could practically be heard gulping and replied "Umm.. h-hai, taichou. I'll get right to it."

For some strange reason, being rejected by Hitsugaya really lowered Shiyou's spirits for the day. She'd dragged her feet to the 8th division, only to be strangled in an embrace by Shunshui and see Nanao get mad and hit him on the head with a book.

"_Ne Shiyou-chan! Why don't we take a trip to Rukongai? I'm sure it'll be fun!"_

Shiyou was just going to retort with "That's a stupid idea" when she stopped herself. "_That's not actually a bad idea! Wow, Kyouzou, I can't believe I'm listening to you!"_

So she made her way to the 83rd district of Rukongai. Even if you asked her now, Shiyou wouldn't know what to reply. She still doesn't know why she went to such a dangerous place. She was kind of in a daze that time.

All around her, there were fights going on. The ground was stained a dirty red and souls were either picking fights or getting drunk. It was certainly a terrifying sight.

Suddenly, from behind one of the torn down houses, Shiyou heard a small cry of "Help!". Her instincts took over and she immediately found herself bolting towards the sound. When Shiyou arrived, the first thing she saw was a man with his sword at throat level to a little girl whom was by no chance older than 8. She had her eyes tightly shut, almost as if she was preparing for death. With piercing dark orbs, Shiyou glared at the man in front of her. Without warning, she cried "Shikata, Zettai Kyouzou!" Shikata – Way, as in path.

Her single-sword zanpakutou seemingly split apart and she held one in each hand. Purple hair that had been tied into a high ponytail were now two long strands of separated ponytails. Shiyou swiftly jumped upon the sword, neatly balancing herself so that the man could hardly feel her weight. _I need to finish quickly_, she thought. _That girl in injured and this guy seems pretty strong. Sure I skipped a year but I'm still not all that great… _With those thoughts in her head, Shiyouwent for the best she could: Destruction. She jumped up again and brought her two swords down upon the man's blade.

But the impact only created a dent.

Needless to say, the man was surprised. After that smash, he'd immediately drew his sword by his side and took up a fighting stance. Meanwhile, the girl had fainted from shock and injure.

Bringing up her swords, Shiyou charged at the man and slashed at him. A good few minutes had passed and they'd taken to merely thrusting their blades towards each other. _This is no good… We need to use attacks. _Shiyou was an expert at Kido so she decided to use that to her advantage and took a shot.

(I doubt I'll write the format of the spell correctly but oh well…)

"Way of Destruction no.18: Raiden!" One could practically hear the venom on her tongue and in her words. Streams of thunder and lightning poured out of her hands, mostly from her fingertips, and Shiyou aimed them at them man. His screams, though loud, were not quite audible enough through the others in the 83rd district.

Suddenly remembering the little girl she was so desperate to save, Shiyou spun around and bent down to check on her. _Good, her breathing's fine… Aside from a few scratches from dodging, she seems to be safe. It's extreme luck that the man hadn't pursued her far before I'd gotten here… _ Shiyou picked the girl up, supporting her shoulders and knees, and hurried back to Sereitei. She knew that the laws were being broken, but that wasn't the important thing in her head right now. All she thought about was getting the girl some proper treatment.

Since shunpo couldn't be used for the safety of the little girl, Shiyou put up with speed running. Halfway during the journey, she woke up.

"Ano… Onee-chan? Did you save Aya-chan? Aya-chan didn't die…?"

As soon as Shiyou heard the voice of a child, her attention snapped to the source.

"Oh, you're awake! Are you feeling okay?" needless to say, she was extremely worried. Nobody know why she cares so much about children, not even herself. She just has… the urge. "Hai… I'm alright. Onee-chan, thanks for saving me…!" her voice was sweet and soft, like that of the gentle breeze. "You're welcome. Onee-chan's name is Shiyou. Shiyou Yazue, but you can call me Shiyou. What's your name?"

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan's name is Ayami Kyoutan! But Shiyou-nee-chan can call Aya-chan, Aya-chan!" her voice was also very energetic, although anyone could tell she was hurting. Shiyou decided that she was going to protect this girl.

"Aya-chan, would you like to come with onee-chan to Sereitei? It's a big place! Onee-chan will always protect you."

Ayami's face lit up. She would be with this kind Onee-chan forever! Smiling, she answered,

"Hai! Arigato, Shiyou-nee-chan!"

* * *

Okay, slightly longer than the others, not by much though.


	4. Author's Note

Waaah~ I'm sorry! I haven't updated in sooo long! I'm so sorry to say that this won't be an update; I'm kinda losing a bit of interest in this story so I haven't been typing much. I just wanted to know if any of you guys were still interested in reading "The Quest For Shirou"? I've gotten an incredible amount of reviews, more than I've ever dreamed of and I'm so happy about that but it has been a long time so I'm not sure if you guys still want to read this or not. Also, I think I may need a bit of extra persuasion since I am, in a way, on a small writer's block and also am losing interest in this story big time. The reason? Mainly because I've got a more interesting story to work on…sorry guys… But I'm currently only on chapter one of that story so it's not surprising that I have more interest in that one. However, I highly doubt that people will like it (it's not a bleach fanfic by the way) so I'm not uploading it. Anyway, now I'm getting off-topic. Also these days school has been busy and my weeks are packed with extra-curricular programs and activities so I'm as busy as ever. But still, review this chapter and tell me whether you want me to continue this or not and we'll go from there.


End file.
